Small, mass-produced items which entertain and/or amuse are often referred to as novelty items or novelty devices. Novelty devices find widespread interest amongst many segments of the population. Such items are often useful to entertain and educate children and adults. For example, toys, such as rattlers, are novelty items which can be used to entertain babies. There are many toys, such as yo-yo's, which entertain children and teach them various aspects of the physical sciences. Other novelty items are useful to entertain adults. Examples are electronic displays, video games, and battery-powered jewelry. All such articles fulfill particular needs of education, entertainment, and the like.
There remains a constant need in society for a continuous flow of new and innovative novelty devices. This need arises from a changing and mixing of various people and cultures having different and varied tastes when it comes to being entertained. Also, although some novelty items, such as yo-yo's, may be popular for long periods of time, the more common trend is for people to continuously look for new sources of entertainment and amusement. Also, there is a constant need for new educational tools which help to bridge the gap between the known and unknown in a way that is understandable to different age groups.
It is in this context, that the subject invention is useful, not only to entertain and amuse, but also, in certain situations, to educate.